Born to Make You Happy
"Born to Make You Happy" is a song by American recording artist Britney Spears, taken from her debut studio album, ...Baby One More Time (1999). It was released on December 6, 1999, by Jive Records, as the fourth single from the album. Before recording the song, Spears had to ask the writers of the song, Andreas Carlsson and Kristian Lundin, to re-write it, since it was a sexual song. The dance-pop and teen pop song alludes to a relationship that a woman desires to correct, not quite understanding what went wrong, as she comes to realize that she was "born to make lover happy". 'More Information' |-|Background= Before recording her debut album, Spears had originally envisioned it in style of "Sheryl Crow music, but younger and more adult contemporary". However, the singer agreed with her label's appointment of producers, who had the objective to reach a teen public at the time. She flew to Cheiron Studios in Stockholm, Sweden, where half of the album was recorded from March to April 1998, with producers Max Martin, Denniz Pop and Rami Yacoub, among others. "Born to Make You Happy" was written and produced by Kristian Lundin, and co-written by Andreas Carlsson, and was the first work by the duo. Spears originally recorded the vocals for the song in March 1998, at Battery Studios in New York City, New York. They were later re-recorded in April 1998 at Cheiron Studios, and used on the album version, while the original vocals were used on the "Bonus Remix" of the song. It was also mixed at Cheiron Studios by Max Martin. Esbjörn Öhrwall played the guitar, while keyboards and programming was done by Lundin. Background vocals were provided by Carlsson and Nana Hedin. "Born to Make You Happy" was released as the fourth single from ...Baby One More Time on December 6, 1999. |-|Reception= "Born to Make You Happy" received mixed reviews from music critics. Kyle Anderson of MTV considered the song's chorus more than "a little bit off-putting," saying the first lines of it "could be a sentiment that a lovelorn 16-year-old can understand, but it also sounds like Spears is in training to be a geisha." Craig MacInnis of Hamilton Spectator said "to Make You Happy" verge on the sort of boy-worshipping dreck that even Tiffany would have sniffed at." Mike Ross of Edmond Sun said, as Spears emotes in the song, "the message behind the music is worse than mere sweet nothings. ... So much for Girl Power." Amanda Murray of Sputnikmusic considered "Born to Make You Happy" a "proficient but entirely unrememberable song," while Andy Petch-Jex of musicOMH considered the song an "early classic." On January 29, 2000, "Born to Make You Happy" debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart. The song shipped over 200,000 copies in the United Kingdom, earning a silver certification by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI). "Born to Make You Happy" has sold over 325,000 copies in the United Kingdom, according to The Official Charts Company. It is her sixth best-selling single in the country. In Ireland, the song also entered the Irish Singles Chart at number one on January 20, 2000, while peaking at number two on the European chart. In Sweden, "Born to Make You Happy" debuted at number four on December 23, 1999, peaking at number two in the following week. The song has shipped over 30,000 copies in the country, earning a platinum certification by the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI). In Germany, the song earned a gold certification by The Federal Association of Music Industry (BMVI), after peaking at number three on the charts. In France, "Born to Make You Happy" reached number nine, and was certified Silver by the Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique (SNEP). |-|Music Video= Jive Records commissioned a music video for the song to be directed by Billie Woodruff. It was produced under Geneva Films, while the choreography was created by Wade Robson. The narrative of the video shows Spears dreaming as she sleeps in her room. As the dream begins, Spears is shown in a blue and silver futuristic room with several different levels, where she sings and walks around, and puts her feet on the wall while wearing a shiny silver outfit. MTV news reporter Ellen Thompson considered it the sexiest moment of the music video. As the video continues, Spears is seen on top of the apartment building she lives in, performing a dance segment in a red top and black skirt with a few backup dancers. The following scenes shows the singer wearing white clothes and singing in the room in which she is sleeping, while her love interest comes into her room to see her. Together, they start a pillow fight that shortly ends after Spears is shown again in her room still sleeping, however, now with a smile upon her face. A longer dance segment intercalates with all the scenes during the whole video. |-|Lyrics= Intro: Oh, my love laugh Oh, yeah yeah Oh, yeah 1: I'm sitting here alone up in my room I'm thinking about the times that we've been through Oh, my love I'm looking at a picture in my hand Trying my best to understand I really want to know what we did wrong With a love that felt so strong If only you were here tonight I know that we could make it right Chorus: I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy 'Cause you're the only one up in my heart I was born to make you happy Always and forever, you and me That's the way our life should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy 2: I know I've been a fool since you've been gone I'd better give it up and carry on Oh, my love 'Cause living in a dream of you and me Is not the way my life should be I don't want to cry a tear for you So forgive me if I do (ooh) If only you were here tonight I know that we could make it right Chorus: I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy 'Cause you're the only one up in my heart I was born to make you happy Always and forever, you and me That's the way our life should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy Hook: (Oh yeah) (Oh yeah) I'd do anything I'd give you my world I'd wait forever to be your girl (Just call out my name) Just call out my name (and I will be there) and I will be there (ooh) Just to show you how much I care (alright) (ooh) I was born to make you happy, yeah (ooh) (oh yeah) Chorus: I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy 'Cause you're the only one up in my heart I was born to make you happy Always and forever, you and me That's the way our life should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy (Oh, oh) I was born to make you happy (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Always and forever, you and me That's the way our life should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy 'Credits' Credits for "Sometimes" are taken from the single's liner notes. *Britney Spears – lead vocals *Kristian Lundin – songwriting, producer, keyboards, programming *Andreas Carlsson – songwriting, background vocals *Nana Hedin – background vocals *Esbjörn Öhrwall – bass, guitar *Max Martin – mixing *Michael Tucker – pro-tools engineer *Reza Safina – assistant engineer *Tom Coyne – audio mastering Category:Singles Category:Singles from ...Baby One More Time